Anwashawn Ellasser
Email: green625@gmail.com Description Eye Color: Captivatingly Blue Hair Color: Whitish blond Height: 5'8" Weight: 140 Age: 16 Place of Origin: Unknown-raised outside a small town on the shore of Amadicia. Stats Rank: Tower Guard Weaopon Score: 13 Philosophy: The Spring Primary Weapon: Katana & Wakizashi Secondary Weapon: Composite bow Tertiary Weapon: throwing knives History Name:Anwashawn Ellasser--Shawn for short Age:16 Origin: Unknown-raised outside a small town on the shore of Amadicia. Shawn assumes from his looks he might be from somewhere in Andor but he doesn't know for sure. Hair:Whitish blond when it grows in but usually keeps it shaved to honor his father. Also has a pointed goatee, to remind him of his foster-father. Eyes:Captivatingly Blue, something everyone notices and the reason he would have to wear a hood if he wanted to avoid notice. Height:@16 is 5'8" but will grow to 6'2" by 20 Weight:@16 is 140lbs. but with training and age comes up to 160lbs. Personality: Has a certain charisma that draws people to follow him. Very confident in himself but still humble--he simply knows what he's capable of and has no qualms about admitting his shortcomings. Feels an overwhelming need to defend and protect others, especially those that can't protect themselves. Has deeply felt emotions but does all he can to hide them from others. Keeps his emotions guarded because he fears that if others get too close to him then will wind up getting hurt. He is always pushing himself to do more, train harder, learn more, and be better than he is. His father taught him, and his foster-father reinforced the idea that, "You can keep your mouth closed and let people think you foolish, or you can open your mouth and remove all doubt." Thus he seldom speaks, but when he does people listen and respect what he has to say. Brief History: At the age of seven he had to swim for days on end to reach shore after his parents and two younger siblings were killed by pirates when their ship was attacked at sea. He escaped the carnage only because his father threw him overboard and the attackers didn't see him. He knows nothing of where he came from, or where they were going, only that they had been traveling for as long as he could remember. When he finally reached the shore he was found by a blacksmith that made weapons for a Whitecloak garrison. He had nothing on but his smallclothes as he had shed the rest to make swimming less cumbersome. The blacksmith and his wife adopted the boy, and he became the blacksmith's apprentice. During this time he spent his days working in the forge and swimming, thus developing his muscles while staying slim. He also would watch the Whitecloaks training with the dream of one day joining them. Then at night he would sneak into the forge and attempt to mimic what he'd seen with one of the swords his foster-father had made. He didn't have much luck, but he was patient and cautious and so managed to never get seriously injured in his unauthorized self-taught nightly studies. His apprenticeship was set to end, and he would attain the rank of journeyman, when he was fifteen. But alas, it was not meant to be. When he was fourteen the commander of the garrison, who lusted after the blacksmith's wife, had the blacksmith hung as a darkfriend. They then killed the blacksmith's wife when she refused to marry him. Shawn tried to stop this and now has scars crisscrossing his back from the flogging he received for his interference. The Whitecloaks left him to die tied to a post and then burned the house and the forge next to it. A few days later he was found by some Tinkers, still tied to the post. After twice losing his parents to violence, he thought their basic philosophy of nonviolence was the right way to go and traveled with them for awhile. About a year or so later the tinkers were attacked by bandits an hour's ride outside of Tar Valon. During the attack Shawn gathered all the children into one of the wagons and used a carving knife to kill two bandits that tried to enter. After the attack, when the adults found out what he had done, they said he could no longer travel with them. He tried to argue, saying that he was only protecting the children, not attacking anyone, but they said that that was no excuse and that he must leave. When he left the tinkers he had nothing but the clothes on his back. He decided to become a warder because it was their duty and responsibility to protect others, especially Aes Sedai. Also, since the Whitecloaks he had so admired had betrayed him, he thought that protecting their enemy would have a certain ironic justice to it. But mainly he just wanted to become the best fighter the world had ever seen so that he could better protect those of the world who could not protect themselves. He found his way to Tar Valon and set about trying to find his way to the Tower so he could seek acceptance as a trainee. Category:WS 13 Category:Tower Guard Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios